Успеть вовремя
by Berkana aka Thorunn
Summary: Что-то типа пропущенной сцены к 3х12. Что было между тем, когда Фаско вышел из тюремной камеры в Колорадо и выстрелами в банке.


Это была самая странная полицейская операция из всех, в которых приходилось участвовать Лайонелу Фаско. За многие годы работы в полиции он побывал в сотнях разных ситуаций, но в такой не оказывался ни разу. Во-первых, их было всего двое. Это было бы логично, так как детективы обычно работают попарно, если бы плечи Фаско не давил тяжеленный бронежилет с надписью «специальное подразделение». Во-вторых, полицейским из них двоих был только Лайонел. В-третьих, форма полицейского спецназа была краденая.

* * *

><p>Несколько сумасшедших часов назад, когда он вышел из полицейского участка, казалось, что всё потеряно: Риз не собирался возвращаться.<br>Лайонел ещё какое-то время постоял, не сводя взгляда с двери, всё ещё надеясь. Прошло пять минут, десять, но Риз не выходил. Фаско кое-как сел за руль, но так и не завёл машину. Не было сил.  
>Наверное, он мог сделать что-то ещё. Может быть, подобрать другие слова, по-другому себя повести. Вот Картер всегда умела убеждать. Практически кого угодно, даже, наверняка, Риза. А он не справился. Впервые за последнее время облажался. От осознания этого на душе было пусто и противно. Как будто он снова подвёл друга. И даже не одного, хотя Очкарик вообще ни о чём не просил и даже удивился, когда Фаско взялся искать Риза.<br>Лайонелу вдруг показалось, что он возвращается в старые времена, когда он делал грязную работу для Стиллза. От этой мысли мурашки побежали по спине. Только не это! Нет! Не ради этого он старался, не ради этого терпел и ломал пальцы, зная, что сын остался невредим.  
>Похоже, Риз серьёзно решил уйти. Насовсем. Без него будет нелегко. Последний год Фаско чувствовал себя намного спокойнее, зная, что он где-то там, на улицах. Чудо-парень в ладно скроенном костюме и с пушкой в руках. Или даже с гранатомётом, если понадобится. Но ничего, работали раньше без него и дальше работать будут. У них всё ещё есть Очкарик, ведь так? Хотя Риз умел работать один, этому Фаско сам был свидетелем. И ещё как мог! Пусть более жёстко и открыто, зато как действенно. Раненый, в буквальном смысле – умирающий, он прошёл через кордон маршалов, добрался до главы «HR» и выбил из него информацию. Фаско надо было только использовать то, что он нашёл, по назначению, чтобы усилия Картер и Риза не пропали даром. Он взял Симмонса. Хотя очень хотел убить. Почти так же сильно, как Риз. Вся слава досталась ему, слава, которую он не просил. Она не нужна, когда стоит слишком дорого. Тем более что самую трудную и грязную часть работы выполнил Чудо-парень…<br>Хлопнула дверца, машина слегка качнулась, когда кто-то опустился на пассажирское сиденье.  
>- Финч в беде, - Риз даже не глянул на него.<p>

* * *

><p>Гонку по шоссе, а потом и улицам Нью-Йорка Фаско помнил смутно. Он словно слился в одно целое с рулём и лишь выполнял хриплые команды, которые отдавал Риз, сверяясь с телефоном. Словно у него там были все подсказки мира.<br>Но Лайонел был только рад этому, более чем рад. Именно таким он привык видеть Риза, именно с таким Ризом ему было спокойно. Потому что тот парень в тюремной камере, рассуждающий о том, что они никого не спасают, а только отсрочивают неизбежное, откровенно напугал его. И почти заставил разочароваться. Потому что последнее время у Фаско было две стрелки, указывающие правильное направление в его нынешнем компасе. И потерять вторую он не хотел.  
>В этот раз Чудо-парень выглядел даже страшнее, чем когда гонялся за Симмонзом. Но так было правильно, потому что сейчас он был собой. Тем, кто оставил в живых одного грязного копа, а другого убил без всякого сожаления. Потому что увидел разницу.<br>И за ним Фаско готов был идти куда угодно. Тем более что Очкарик нуждался в помощи. А без него Риз становился ещё более сложным для общения. Так что стоило постараться.  
>Но чего он точно не ожидал, так это того, что в каком-то переулке Риз прикажет остановиться и исчезнет с очень информативным: «Жди здесь». А вернётся с двумя баулами, в которых окажется полный комплект формы спецназа полиции, включая ботинки и оружие. Про то, что всё пришлось впору, вообще лучше не стоит упоминать, потому что это было за гранью его понимания.<br>Последним штрихом Риз привычно коснулся пальцем уха и спрятал телефон под бронежилет.  
>- Стреляй на поражение, - распорядился он и выдохнул в пустоту: - Мы готовы.<br>Дышать в противогазе было невероятно тяжело, бронежилет, казалось, сделал его ещё более неповоротливым, автомат в руках казался неподъёмным. Но, сцепив зубы, детектив Фаско шёл по тёмным коридорам вслед за Ризом. Чёртов вояка, вот кому в форме было привычнее всего, ведь она для него – что вторая кожа. Но раз он взял Фаско с собой, значит, так надо. Не потому, что сам не потянет, потянет, конечно же. Но и ему спину должен кто-то прикрывать. А та мелкая засранка со смертью в глазах, которой он обязан жизнью сына, слишком мелкая, чтобы прикрыть такого здоровяка, как Риз. В буквальном смысле слова.  
>Риз шёл, словно по указке, плавно сворачивая в какие-то одному ему понятные коридоры и закоулки внутри огромного здания, явно не боясь натолкнуться на охрану или бандитов, или ещё кого, с кем в этот раз они имели дело.<br>Наконец они выскользнули в освещённый приглушённым светом коридор, который вывел их к широкой мраморной лестнице. А там внизу, на пролёт ниже…  
>Фаско теперь ещё лучше понимал, почему Очкарик выбрал в напарники именно Риза. Как минимум за умение приходить вовремя несмотря ни на что.<br>Финч и Шоу стояли на коленях, в окружении пяти или шести человек в масках и с оружием. Фаско ни минуты не сомневался в том, что здесь должно было произойти.  
>И когда Риз кивнул, он выстрелил без колебаний.<p> 


End file.
